Friend or Foe
by Elenelathuin
Summary: SG1 given chance to destroy Goa'uld, obviously not that simple...genetically engineered hosts, plagues and people who died twenty years ago keep cropping up and confusing matters a little. This isn't really as strange as it sounds, have a read:)
1. Chapter 1

**Friend or foe**

**Chapter 1**

(Ok so most characters from this have been borrowed from Stargate SG1 obviously, Alli is my own as are Alec, Crelt Kelek', Seb, Kris and anyone else who sounds vaguely random that I might feel like adding later. All Goa'uld used are either borrowed from SG1 or else from Egyptian mythology, Kriaz-Nor and Rajinee are borrowed from David Gemmel(best fantasy writer in the world!) um yeah I think that's it. If I've forgotten anything don't sue me, I have the worst memory in the world!)

Sirens blared and the corridors glowed with a demonic red light as Colonel Jack O'Neill of the SGC sprinted from his dull grey room to the even duller grey box they called the command centre. Those head ache inducing alarms and lights could mean only one thing, ok so they could mean many things but all the things that they could mean were most certainly not good things.

Charging though the dull grey doors into the dull grey command centre Jack turned immediately to General George Hammond-the commander of the SGC and therefore the guy in charge, ie someone who should know which of the many bad things that could be happening was happening-and yelled out a question that was barely heard over the alarm-which, incidentally, was getting rather annoying.

Hammond replied with an equally inaudible answer before turning to yell at the sergeant working the gate computer. Staring out over the embarkation room Jack realised that the Stargate-the great grey ring of Naquita that so often surrounded an artificial wormhole stretching halfway across the galaxy-had been activated so that the usually dull grey glowed with red lights at set points around the ring. Someone had dialled up Earth's address and was attempting to open the interstellar pathway first created by the Ancients.

"Why the hell isn't the Iris closed?" Jack yelled over the blaring siren.

"We have a positive match on SG4's remote signal." The sergeant yelled back.

"So why all the alarms?"

"SG4 came back four hours ago." Hammond replied.

"So if they're here, who sent the signal?"

"I think we should be finding out about now." The sergeant replied as the great disc of the stargate filled with what looked for a moment like a plume of water before setting down into the vertically held disc of rippling blue/grey energy they knew to be an artificial wormhole.

"And if it's Goa'uld?" Jack asked, perhaps a little belatedly.

"Then we sure as hell better hope we can kill them." Hammond replied.

"We can close the Iris on them." Captain Carter replied as she entered the room followed by Teal'c and Dr Daniel Jackson-the remainder of SG1 had obviously been doing something very important to arrive at such an important occasion so late.

"Nice of you to join us." Jack commented.

"We were trying to work out more of the message the Ancients left." Daniel replied in an excited voice barely heard over the clamouring alarms-see I told you so.

Meanwhile in the disembarkation room someone emerged through the stargate. The 'someone' was undoubtedly Goa'uld. Her skin had a deep golden tan and black hieroglyphs ran up her legs and down her arms, possibly tattoos or maybe just ink it was impossible to tell. The clothes the Goa'uld wore appeared to have been made from gold and-in Carter's opinion-didn't cover enough of her. But it was not these obviously Egyptian aspects that marked her out as Goa'uld, nor was it the perfectly straight golden blond hair that hung loose to her shoulders. It may have been the weapon on her right hand-golden finger tips reaching into a ruby stone resting on the palm-or it may have been the unearthly glow that lit her eyes. Either way she was definitely Goa'uld so it was unsurprising that one of the more anxious of the many soldiers waiting in that room managed to shoot her.

From where Jack stood he didn't see the bullet hit, he did however see the red blood bloom from the small entry wound below the Goa'uld's left shoulder. She dropped to her knees immediately and Jack noticed the glow left her wide amber-yes amber-eyes. He also noticed that the bullet-which should have exited the Goa'uld's back in a plume of red blood-had not done so. Which was impossible! At that range the bullet should be imbedded in the concrete wall at the back of the room.

Before anyone else could open fire a pair of Jaffa appeared from the rippling surface of the Stargate. They were followed by another two pairs all of whom held staff weapons at the ready-although interestingly they were all aimed at the now kneeling Goa'uld for about half a second before the Jaffa realised that they were surrounded by the heavily armed soldiers of the SGC.

The following three seconds were filled with a confusion of fire as bullets and energy pulses flitted back and forth between soldiers and Jaffa-most of the bullets ricocheting from the Jaffa armour and the personal shield erected by the Goa'uld. Finally the Goa'uld rose and turned raising her 'weaponned' hand. With a wave she used it to send the Jaffa flying backwards into the incoming wormhole. As matter can't pass backwards through the artificial wormholes the Jaffa were instantaneously vaporised.

There was a stunned silence for a second or two before an explosion ripped though the stargate making the Goa'uld's hair stream out behind her for a moment before the wormhole collapsed. A moment later the Goa'uld collapsed as well.

"What just happened?" Jack asked.

"This Goa'uld is most likely at war with a rival Goa'uld, she has undoubtedly destroyed the stargate her rival was using." Teal'c replied.

"And how did she have SG4's remote signal?"

"That I do not know Colonel O'Neill."

General Hammond reached for the microphone: "Hold fire." He said quickly-as if they hadn't been holding fire already. Turning to the Sergeant he said: "I want a medical team down here ASAP (which he said asap as apposed to A S A P) Make sure there's an armed guard with her at all times and I want SG4 in the briefing room in five minutes. I want to know how a Goa'uld got hold of one of our GDOs."

"I'd better go with the medical team." Daniel said.

"Why?"

"Those hieroglyphs need translating, it might give some indication of who she is."

"Yes that's obviously the reason you want to be there..." Jack said, then thought about it, "Yes it probably is isn't it? Well I'd better come along to...you know in case she...wakes up...or something."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, Carter didn't even bother commenting.


	2. chapter 2

**Friend or foe**

**Chapter 2**

Half an hour later DR Fraiser had removed the bullet from the Goa'uld's back, run as many tests as she could devise and administered painkillers and antiseptic drugs. She had also bound the wounds the Goa'uld must have gained whilst fighting the Jaffa. Now she stood with Jack, Carter and Teal'c-Daniel having bustled off in his excited way to translate the Goa'uld hieroglyphs.

"Well she's stable for now, the symbiant within her should do the rest."

"How long 'till she wakes up?" Cater asked.

"I'm not sure, hopefully within a couple of hours but it could take longer or she could wake up now."

"Great so anytime between now and never then?" Jack replied.

Dr Fraiser ignored this comment as she continued; "There is one thing you might like to know about our Goa'uld. Her host isn't human."

"Not human?" Jack asked, "Aren't all Goa'uld hosts 'not human'."

"All the Goa'uld hosts we've met up until now-with the exception of the Unas-have been descendants of humans taken from Earth by the Goa'uld to be used as slaves. This host isn't human and though her ancestors may once have been human she is no more human than we are apes."

"A more highly evolved race?" Cater asked, "But I thought human's weren't going to evolve any further, I mean we've no real need, technology evolves for us."

"Obviously either she came from a place where humans have been forced to evolve further, or she isn't human."

"So how is she...not human?" Jack asked.

"I'm still waiting for some of my test results to get back to me but from what I can see her race has evolved for a desert environment. Her eyes are not unlike those of a cat, adapted for perfect sight in almost pitch lack conditions. Her skin appears to be thickened, that's why the bullet didn't go straight through her. Blood tests show little difference from human blood although the red blood cells do not show the usual bi-concave shape, instead they appear to be similar to those of a camel-ballooned instead of doughnut shaped" She explained seeing O'Neill's lost expression. "The different shape allows them to move easily through restricted capillaries when water content is low. I've got Radiographs-images produced by X-rays-developing now so we should be able to look at them in a few minutes." Before she could comment further a much quieter alarm then the one heard that morning sounded. Without waiting to say anything else the doctor moved quickly towards her patient-the alarm telling her that something was up.

The Goa'uld was bound to the bed with wide straps of leather-just in case she was as friendly as the other Goa'uld they had met-but she was straining at them obviously in great pain but still at least semi unconscious. The doctor and a couple of nurses that had appeared out of no where bustled around administering drugs Jack had never heard of and wouldn't have been able to name the uses of if his life depended on it. Finally the alarm silenced to be replaced by the tranquil bleeping of the ECG.

When Dr Fraiser returned to speak with SG1-minus Daniel-she quickly explained that the Goa'uld appeared to have suffered from a severe allergic reaction.

"But I thought Goa'uld couldn't have any allergies." Carter commented glancing quickly at Teal'c for confirmation.

"That is correct captain Carter, the symbiant acts as the host's immune system and should therefore be able to prevent any allergies as it would any disease."

"Well obviously we have more to ask this Goa'uld than we thought." Jack replied.


	3. chapter3

**Friend or foe**

**Chapter 3**

A short time later Jack was sat in his room trying to read a book Daniel had leant him in the hopes that it would tell him something about the Goa'uld. Unfortunately most of it made as much sense to him as quantum physics. Luckily he was saved from confusion when the phone on his desk rang noisily at him. "yeah?" he answered it.

"Our guest has regained consciousness, you might want to get the rest of SG1 down here." Dr Fraiser told him.

Jack nodded before realising that over the phone you couldn't tell if someone was nodding; "Sure be right there." He hung up and quickly called Teal'c and Carter telling them what he'd been told, lastly he phoned Daniel. It took the scientist a while to answer-he had obviously been engrossed in his translations.

"Oh-huh?"

"Daniel the Goa'uld's awake, we gotta get down to the infirmary."

"Sure." Daniel replied a little distractedly.

"Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"That means now."

"Sure."

"Not in five hours once you've discovered the meaning of life or whatever else you may be doing."

"Fine Jack I'll be there in a minute."

"No not in a minute, I know what that means, it means; I'll be there once I've finished doing this. Which means; I'll be there once I've work myself round in circles for an hour or so because I think I'm so close to finding the answer." He heard Daniel sigh at the other end of the line, "So no; 'I'll be right there's, Just get down there with whatever you got so far, OK?"

"Fine, I'll be there immediately, OK?"

"Great." Jack hung up knowing the absent minded archaeologist would still probably take half an hour to reach the infirmary.

By the time Jack reached the infirmary-yet another dull grey room in this dull grey complex-Carter and Teal'c were already waiting. The Goa'uld sat up in the bed, still secured with thick leather straps, she looked sickly pale but as he entered bright, cat-like, amber eyes met his own.

"How many more of you are there? A girl could get bored of waiting." Either the Goa'uld was speaking purely with its host's voice, or it was the host speaking. She sounded so normal, ok so her voice sounded like melted honey and she had a foreign accent that was like nothing on Earth, but other than that she sounded totally normal. Jack was spared the trouble of asking as General Hammond entered behind him with Lieutenant Colonel Alec Silver-the commander of SG4.

The Goa'uld stared with a mixture of shock and what may have been confusion, or...recognition? as the general entered. "I am General Hammond, This is..."

"GENERAL? YOU HAVE DOEN WELL FOR YOURSELF GEORGE." The Goa'uld interrupted, this time using it's own voice or at least the voice generally associated with the Goa'uld. It sounded more powerful, the honeyed tones were lost though a hint of the accent remained.

"Who are you?" Hammond asked. _And how did it know his name?_

"MY NAME IS KELEKHERU, THOUGH THIS WAS NOT THE NAME YOU KNEW ME BY."

"So what was that name then?" Jack asked.

"MY PREVIOUS HOST SPENT SOME TIME ON EARTH UNDER THE NAME OF KRISTAV BOUDREAUX"

"Kris?"

"You knew him Sir?"

"We were stationed together in over twenty years ago. I would never have suspected Kris of being Goa'uld."

When the Goa'uld spoke again it was with the honeyed tones of the host; "He wasn't Goa'uld, if he was you would all be dead now."

"That's nice." Jack commented.

"You just admitted that this Kristav was you're previous host, if that is so he must have been Goa'uld." Teal'c said levelly.

"NO! We are not Goa'uld."

General Hammond turned to Dr Frankil at this point. The Dr pulled a cloudy radiograph from it's folder. "For some reason the X-rays were blocked partially by the skin, but even so you can clearly see the Goa'uld skeleton here." She said raising the image to the light and indicating the slim vertebrae of the Goa'uld almost lost in the foggy image.

"That is not a Goa'uld." The girl said.

"Coulda fooled me." Jack replied.

"It's possible she could be Tok'ra." Carter offered.

"We are not Tok'ra, Tok'ra are merely Goa'uld who see things differently."

"Then what are you?" Jack asked, more than a little impatient. As he had predicted Daniel still hadn't arrived.

"We are Kriaz-Nor."

"And like that means so much to me."

The 'Kriaz-Nor' glared. "The Nor were once Goa'uld as the Kriaz were once human. You can clearly see that I am not human, is it not possible that the Nor are no longer Goa'uld?"

"You're saying that the Goa'uld have evolved into the Nor?" Carter asked, "Is that even possible?"

"It was not natural evolution if that is what you are asking."

"Well that certainly clears things up." Jack commented with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"What does?" Daniel asked as he finally entered the room.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Um...finishing the translation." Daniel replied a little sheepishly.

"What did you find out?" The 'Kriaz-Nor' asked."

Daniel stared for a moment, pushed his glasses up his nose then turned to Jack.

"May as well tell us what you found out."

"Ok, um...basically the hieroglyphs say that this is the Queen of Heru'ur, a Goa'uld named Allisenna, Queen of the Mau."

"Queen of the what?"

"Mau." Allisenna answered, "Cats, you'll never guess why."

"So there's no indication that she may in fact not be Goa'uld?" Hammond asked.

"Um...no."

Allisenna laughed, "Do you think I'd tell Heru'ur that we're not Goa'uld? He'd kill me."

"Um, have I missed something."

"Oh nothing much Daniel, only that this Goa'uld may in fact be from an entirely different species not created by natural evolution whose previous host seems to have known the general."

"What?"

"Look all you need to know is that we are not Goa'uld, oh and Heru'ur has found out and is trying to kill us."

"Great another Goa'uld to try and kill us."

"Oh he doesn't know we came here, we destroyed the dialling device before we came through and the stargate after."

"How?"

"We blew it up."

"That simple huh?" Jack asked.

"Kris was rather fond of...blowing stuff up, as I remember." Hammond replied.

"The Goa'uld have some pretty good explosives, it would have been a lovely explosion."

"Great so now we have a pyromaniac Goa'uld who isn't a Goa'uld but happens to have made enemies with a rather powerful Goa'uld anyway. Wonderful."

"There's just one thing I don't get." Carter began.

"Only one?"

"Well mainly one, how did you get hold of SG4's remote signal?"

"Huh? Oh the remote thing, it was taken from your people when they were captured by Heru'ur a few weeks ago, I thought it might come in handy."

"But we returned with all our equipment intact and untampered with." Alec said.

"Wait, when were SG4 captured by Heru'ur?" Jack asked.

"Oh that would have been when you were infected by that device the Ancients left on PX whatever." Daniel answered.

"Oh."

Carter turned back to speak with the 'Kriaz-Nor'; "So if the device was untouched, how did you send the signal?"

"Oh it wasn't untouched, I just put it back together real well. Kelek' don't have as good a memory as the Goa'uld, and your technology is a little more advanced than he remembers, but it wasn't hard to work out what the things did, then I just had to work out what signal it was you sent so I left a receiver hidden by the stargate and..."

"And sent the same signal through before you escaped." Carter answered.

"Basically."

"Didn't you think that we might close the Iris anyway?"

"Sure, but where else would I go?"

"Don't your people have your own world?" Daniel asked always interested in other cultures and races.

"We did, it was destroyed." Allisenna answered rather matter-of-factly.

"What, how?"

"The Goa'uld."

"How did you escape?" Jack asked.

"We didn't. look basically my people were genetically engineered by a Goa'uld called Basset over a millennia ago in the hopes of forming the perfect Jaffa, unfortunately something in the process meant that any Goa'uld blended with a Kriaz was subtly changed. They lost much of their genetic memory among other things. The Kriaz-Nor were produced to be the perfect Jaffa but they soon became the total opposite, turning on their creator. Basset was killed and the Kriaz-Nor were freed, although technically most of our race is merely Kriaz.

"Over time many Goa'uld tried to attack us but we fought them off. As the attacks became less frequent the Kriaz became complacent and less of us chose to protect our world. Eventually one Goa'uld, Sekhmet, attacked in great numbers and my people were unprepared to fight them off. We managed to reach the stargate with one other named Mykka, we activated the device and sent him somewhere-though I do not know where-before we were captured.

"I do not know why we were taken to the Sekhmet, but it saved our lives. Before we helped Mykka escape we set huge explosives, the whole planet was destroyed along with two of the attacking mother ships. Now we could be the last of our race."

"What about Mykka?" Carter asked obviously enthralled by the tale.

"We do not know, we don't even remember where we sent him, we had to forget so that Sekhmet wouldn't find out. For all we know he could have arrived on a Goa'uld controlled planet and be as dead as the rest of our people. Or he could be out there somewhere, alive."

"And then you just happened to become a Goa'uld queen?" Jack asked sceptically.

"You make it sound so simple. We were captured by Sekhmet a Goa'uld who at that time was at war with Heru'ur, Sekhmet fought many of Ra's battles many Millennia ago, but she tired of this. She believed that she could rise to power without the aid of Ra and so turned on the son of Ra, Heru'ur. But Sekhmet was attacked by Heru'ur and finally destroyed. With Sekhmet's destruction Heru'ur gained all of her lands, ships and prisoners, including us. We knew that one Goa'uld loyal to Sekhmet had pretended to be a captive and was preparing to kill Heru'ur. We saved his life and quickly gained his trust, finally becoming his queen. Since then we have searched for any of our race still alive, and especially for Mykka."

"Have you found anyone?"

"Maybe. There is a ship, badly damaged, in orbit of a small desert planet deserted by the Goa'uld many centuries ago. Heru'ur believes that it belongs to some higher race, but I know that it is a Rajinee attack vessel-the Rajinee were the warriors of the Kriaz-Nor. Although it is badly damaged it has managed to destroy any Goa'uld ship to come near it. Heru'ur is planning on sending one of his mother ships in the hopes of gaining advanced weaponry."

"And you believe this ship contains survivors from your world?"

"We do. We also know the gate address to the planet the ship orbits."

"If The Goa'uld know the address why haven't they used it?"

"They did, they were killed."

"Well that makes me feel better, I think not. So now you expect us to take you to this planet?"

"If any of my people are alive there they will not attack you whilst we are with you. Also we would give you the technology the Goa'uld want. The Kriaz-Nor stole much Goa'uld technology when basset was destroyed, we covered the stargate and did not use this, but we did make use of weapons, communication and stellar technologies. The ship will contain weapons powerful enough for you to destroy any Goa'uld mother ship attacking you."

"If you hadn't heard we managed pretty well ourselves against a pair of attacking mother ships." Alec pointed out.

"We know, you have a team on board one of the ships and a renegade Jaffa to aid you, next time you may not be so lucky."

"We will think about your offer." Hammond replied before Jack could argue further.

"I'm sure you will, but whether you decide to come with me or not, I would like to be allowed to use your stargate to reach this world."

"As I said, we will think on it."


	4. chapter 4

**Friend or foe**

**Chapter 4**

Jack sat staring at the water glass in front of him whilst Daniel Hammond and the others went over what they had heard in the infirmary. To him it seemed pointless, there were 3 important things they had heard; 1. Allisenna was not Goa'uld, 2. she was an enemy of the Goa'uld, or at least of Heru'ur and 3. she had access to weaponry and technology far in advance of their own. For some reason it took the others almost half an hour to come to those three simple conclusions.

"So in conclusion," Jack said, finally putting his thoughts into words, "The Goa'uld in the infirmary is not a Goa'uld but an enemy of them and she can lead us to the sort of technology the SGC was set up to find."

"It's not quite as simple as that," General Hammond began, "She told us herself that Heru'ur wants her dead, can we really keep someone wanted by a powerful Goa'uld in the SGC?"

"Um don't we do that every day?" Alec asked. For some reason the Lieutenant Colonel had been asked to sit in on the briefing-possibly because it was his team that had allowed the not-Goa'uld to get here in the first place.

"How so?"

"Well aren't all of the SG teams wanted by some Goa'uld or other? SG1 Have personally killed one Goa'uld and pissed off a good few more."

"He's got a point Sir, and what can we do with her anyway, she's requested to leave the SGC and Earth through the stargate." Jack said.

"All right, so what do we think of this offer of technologies?"

"As I said sir, that is why the SGC was set up in the first place."

"The Kriaz-Nor mentioned that all Goa'uld and Jaffa to pass through the stargate to this world have been destroyed, can we be sure that the same will not happen to us?" Teal'c asked.

"Can we ever be sure of safety on any of the worlds we have visited?" Alec responded.

"We'll have to send a probe through first, just to be on the safe side." Carter suggested.

"So I guess this means we're going then?" Jack asked, "Off into the jaws of death again."

"Request permission for myself to accompany SG1 on this mission sir." Alec asked.

"With all due respect," Jack began, "Why?"

"I feel responsible for what has happened here, if my team had not been captured by Heru'ur, Allisenna wouldn't be here now."

"Request granted, I want you ready to leave in fifteen minutes."

"I guess we'd better tell the G...Kriaz-Nor then." Jack said.

"I want to make it clear that we are by reason trusting this...Kriaz-Nor." Hammond said to which the others merely nodded, or at least most of the others merely nodded Jack on the other hand said:

"Of course not, why would we want to do that, I can't even remember her name."


	5. chapter 5

**Friend or foe**

**Chapter 5**

Allisenna stood in the embarkation room, the last time she had been here she had been shot so was unsurprising that she was a little anxious about being here again. Added to this was the sheer fear of what might await the other side of the stargate. She had told them confidently that there could be no one on this planet the humans had named PT 7921(what a strange name) other than her own people, but she could easily be wrong.

The probe had been sent through to find a desert stretching seemingly forever in each direction. It reminded Alli of home, or of what home had looked like before it was destroyed. The DHD looked undamaged and there was no visible sign of threat so the team ( Alli and Alec) had kitted up in desert gear, everyone but Alli using liberal amounts of Sun Protection.

Finally they passed through the stargate. As all had done this before they no longer felt quite so disorientated by the tremendous speed and terrible coldness of the wormhole. Soon they were stepping out onto the hot dry desert of a planet the other side of the galaxy. If you took time to think about it, it seemed totally unreal.

"SG1 to control, we're through safely, no sign of hostiles. Looks like we gotta go trekking." Jack told the small black radio attached to the strap of his rucksack.

"Roger SG1, resume contact in 24 hours."

"Sure, over and out." With a click the colonel shut off the signal, a moment later the wormhole collapsed leaving the stargate empty and cold looking in the bright desert sun. "Ok then kids, which way now?"

"We got no positive readings from the probe." Carter told him.

"So basically you have no idea?"

"Basically."

"Allisenna?" Alec asked, "Got any idea?"

The Kriaz-Nor shrugged, paused for a second as if listening to a voice in her head-which she probably was-then said; "No idea, but Kelek' thinks we should go round the other side of the Stargate. Oh and you can call me Alli if it's any easier."

"Any particular reason?" Jack asked.

"Um, because Allisenna takes too long?"

"I meant about going round the gate."

"Oh. Kelek' says that's the way he would have gone."

"It's worth a try." Carted commented.

"Right, well that way it is. Teal'c you take point, Carter rear, keep your eyes open for anything that looks remotely alive. And is it just me or is this a lot hotter than that thing said it would be?" Jack asked nodding his head towards the probe.

"The sun hasn't reached its peak yet sir, it could get a lot hotter."

"Damn." Jack put his sunglasses over his eyes and tried to ignore the heat as he stomped off after Teal'c. Daniel and Alec followed with Alli between them and Carter at the back.

Alec placed his own sunglasses over deep brown eyes and turned to check the Kriaz-Nor beside him was OK. She seemed unaffected by the heat. "Was your home world as hot as this?"

"Hotter. Plus there's all kinds of radiation and the desert was populated by some kind of lizard as big as a horse that could swallow a man whole. Not nice."

"Not nice." Alec agreed hoping there was nothing like that here. As Alli turned to look at him he realised that she wore no glasses, and yet her eyes appeared jet-black. "Um, what happened to your eyes?" he asked a little hesitantly.

Alli smiled, "You know how cats have these like third eye lids, to protect their eyes. Well the Kriaz have got them too, but they protect our eyes from radiation among other things."

"Clever."

Alli laughed, "Yeah."

By this point Daniel had joined Jack a little ahead of Alli and Alec, "They seem to be getting on well." He commented.

Jack shrugged, "As long as she doesn't kill him I don't care how well they get on."

"You don't really trust her do you?"

"What's not to trust? She's got a creature living in her head claiming not to be a Goa'uld and she's brought us to a desert planet in the middle of nowhere."

"OK I can see why you might find it hard to trust her, but if what she's saying's true..."

"If what she said is true, I might be forced to trust her."

Before Daniel could comment further a bright flash of some weapon speared towards them blasting into the sand mere inches from Jack's feet. The sand blew up in a blackened cloud. "Down!" Jack yelled, "Duck and cover."

He needn't have said anything at the sound of the shot the whole of SG1, Alli and Alec included, had ducked weapons raised (except for Alli who hadn't been given a weapon), eyes scanning the high dunes to either side of them.

A second shot hit the sand from a different directing leaving a blackened scar on the sand.

"_Stay still, do not try to return fire or you will die."_ The voice was muffled by the layers of sand between them and it and seemed to echo around them so that it was unclear from which direction it came, but its meaning was perfectly clear. It also sounded amazingly like a Goa'uld.

"We, um come in peace?" Jack tried with a shug.

"_Who are you?_"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill of the SGC."

"_Why are you here?_"

"Actually we came to find a dead race and a gutted spaceship. Technically."

A shot blasted the sand inches from where Colonel O'Neill stood from a third direction, how many people were out there?

"_No stupid answers, I'll ask you again; Why are you here?_"

"Actually that was the truth."

"Crelt, stop playing around, they're friends...ish" Alli yelled at the dunes off to the left of the group.

"You know this person?" Jack asked in as close to a whisper as Jack ever got.

"Yeah, we used to be friends."

"So why the hell is he shooting at us?"

"Dunno, Crelt stop shootin' at us, why don't ya show y'r'self?" Jack was sure her accent had changed; the honey-toned accent had faded into something that almost sounded American.

"_And who might you be my lovely_?" The voice was now clearly that of the host, or at least it didn't echo as dully as that of a Goa'uld. It had also gained a strong American accent.

"Take a guess Crelt, I found the host who now carries you. He came from the same world as those who stand with me."

"So Crelt is a 'Nor'?" Daniel asked "And his host is Human?"

"Yeah, basically." "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM YET?" Kelek' asked making the girl's eyes flash like, well like bright glowing eyes, even through the protective second eyelids.

Suddenly a tussled blond head appeared over the dunes in front of her followed by a stocky tanned man in pale desert gear. On one shoulder rested a rifle of some kind, definitely not human. "Kelek', sorry I didn't recognise you in such a lovely new skin."

"Was that an attempt at flattery Sebastien?"

"It might have been." The man grinned boyishly as he continued; "If any of you tries shooting at me the weapons set up 'round here 'll fry y'all." There was no mistaking that accent for anything but American, Alli must have been telling the truth, this man was certainly human-on the outside at least.

"Such friendly pal's ya got Al."

"I like to think so."

"What ya doin' with a bunch of humans Kelek'?"

"Trying to find you actually, and it's Alli, is there any one else here I might know?"

"Um actually...no. Feel like introducin' me to y'r friends?"

"What do you mean no?"

"Oh um, there isn't actually anyone left, really."

"What?"

"Well you know, most of the crew was killed in the fight, lots of explosions and the like. Then we ended up here and some sort of plague took care of the rest."

"Plague?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, you know, big sickness, killed the lot of 'em."

"Any chance it's still here Seb?"

"Um probably, so are ya gonna intro...."

"Seb! A plague?!"

Daniel interrupted, "How did you survive, when no one else did?"

"Dunno, maybe 'cos I got all the vaccines of Earth and Bubastis together."

"Bubastis?" Jack asked.

"Traditionally the site of the first temple of Basset on Earth." Daniel answered.

"Yeah, she felt like naming a world after it, the Goa'uld like doing that. Anyway I guess something in the Earth inoculations helped so you should all be fine."

"So you felt no effects at all?" Carter asked.

"Oh you know, bit a head ache, little bit sick, nothing much."

Alec, who had been watching Alli suddenly spoke up, "What's up?"

The others noticed that the Kriaz-Nor looked a little pale, she bit her lip, "Um, you lot might be fine, but I never had any vaccines on Earth, after the effect the penicillin had on me earlier your doctor decided not to give me anything else, just in case."

Sebastien swore, "How long did this thing take to start effecting your people?" Alec asked.

"Um, oh a day or so, not long. They were all dead within a week."

"Permission to return through the stargate with Alli sir?" Alec asked "Hopefully the doc can do something."

"Right, you two get going, Carter go with them. We'd best take a look at this ship of yours." He said turning to Sebastien.

"I promised they could see some of our technology." Alli said.

Sebastien looked a little uncomfortable, "Do you really think that's such a good idea, last time I was on Earth..."

"I WAS THERE TOO CRELT, BUT THESE HUMANS ARE NOW ENEMIES OF THE GOA'ULD. THEY REQUIRE OUR HELP."

"Fine, take care of yourself alright, this thing killed Nor and Kriaz alike."


End file.
